Projects
by shestarsky
Summary: Callen decides he needs something to do in his spare time.
1. Chapter 1

**Projects**

**I needed some fluff after the trauma of the finale. This did not turn out as light as I wanted but it gave me a relief from the pain on Callen's face.**

I need a hobby he thought to his self, remembering the talk he and Sam had on the last mission. When he first mentioned it to his partner he had been joking but the thought had taken root in his brain and wouldn't go away.

After all he had this entire house to deal with thanks to Hetty. Perhaps he could do some of those DIY projects he was always hearing about. How hard could it be? He would have to buy supplies and tools, yea tools, tools could be fun.

In fact he knew just what project he would start with.

"May I help you find something sir?" The pretty brunette salesclerk had been watching the attractive man walk around for about 5 minutes. "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Yes, I was looking for a basketball hoop for my house." Callen gave the clerk a smile. "And a basketball too, I will definitely need one of those."

"We have several different types, follow me and I'll show you where they are. Do you want one that mounts on your house or a freestanding one?"

"I'll take this one I can mount on my garage and give me a ball too. That should be all I need, where do I go to pick it up?"

Loading the box into his Jag was an experience Callen did not want to repeat. If he decided to continue with any other projects, perhaps he would rent or purchase a small truck to haul stuff in. Unless he could borrow one from work, surely Hetty wouldn't have a problem with that.

Once he got home and opened the box he realized he had another problem. There was no way he could support the hoop by his self while standing on a ladder to mount it; even if he had a ladder to stand on.

"Hey Sam you got a ladder?" Callen took a drink of beer while listening to Sam talk. "Would you bring it over, I need to use it. Look I'll explain what I need it for when you get here."

"Is everything you own black?" Sam had pulled up in a black pickup truck with the ladder in the back. "Hand me the ladder and I take it around back."

"Ok G, I'm here with the ladder so tell me what you need it for." Sam looked around the yard and spotted the box. "You're putting up a hoop? What do you need a basketball hoop for?"

"Hobbies Sam, I told you I was going to get a hobby." G patently explained to his partner.

"Installing a basketball hoop is your new hobby? What, you're going to search out houses without hoops and install them in secret?" Sam shook his head. "Man that has to be one of the stupidest hobbies I've ever heard of."

"No, installing basketball hoops is not my hobby; I'm installing the hoop because I like to play basketball." He shot a smirk towards Sam. "I figure if I put one up here I can play whenever I want and not have to go somewhere else to play. After all I have to keep my skills up to take you out big guy."

"You could practice out here every day and not even begin to catch up with me." Sam grabbed the ladder "Still it's a good idea, putting a hoop up. It will make this place seem like more of a home."

"Whatever just help me get it up, you lift and I'll attach it." Callen climbed the ladder and soon they had the hoop installed.

Grabbing the ball they played for a while before stopping for beer.

"I'm proud of you G; finally doing something with this house. You got any other hobbies or plans I need to know about?"

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't. I've got a few things I'm thinking about. You'll know in good time my friend." He grabbed the ball from Sam "Let's play to 21, loser buys dinner."

Putting down the empty bottle Sam got ready "I like my steak rare G."

"Oh I won't be buying tonight, you will." He called over his shoulder as he sank the 3-pointer.


	2. Tools 1

**Tool #1**

**Callen continues with his hobby project, gathering the tools he will need.**

G Callen didn't do flashy; not in his clothes or the cars he drove. Sure some of the cars provided for him at NCIS where flashy but he only used those on jobs, his personal vehicles while luxurious and fast was always a subdued color. As for his clothing unless Hetty was dressing him he leaned towards faded loose fitting jeans and soft dark colored shirts.

So why he ended up buying the bright blue pick-up truck was a mystery to him. Yes he had come to the car lot with the intention to purchase a truck. Something he could use to haul stuff in for his new hobby; something sturdy and dependable.

He had taken a cab to the car lot; driving the Jag would have been asking for a higher price tag on anything he bought. As soon as he got out of the cab he had spotted the blue truck; it was so bright and shiny with the white rally stripes going over the hood. Even though that truck had called his name; whispered it across the lot Callen had resisted.

He looked at several other trucks; kicked a few tires, popped a few hoods even went for a test drive in a black Chevy step side. But he couldn't help it; eventually he was drawn over to the blue truck; there it sat in all its glory. Not only was it a bright blue with white stripes it had shiny silver sports rims on its big tires. Definitely not the type of truck he was looking for.

As soon as he climbed into the bucket seat and grabbed the wheel he knew; this was his truck. Callen had driven hundreds of cars in his lifetime; some of the most expensive cars made but none of them had felt like this truck, not even the Rapide.

As he fiddled with the switches and took a test drive he kept a blank look on his face; never letting the salesman know how much he wanted this truck. As he talked to the salesman he kept his game face on and negotiated a better deal than he thought possible on the blue truck.

Pulling out of the car lot in his new blue truck Callen let the smile loose on his face as he cranked the stereo and shot down the road.

Settling back against the seat he contemplated his next purchase; the truck was his first _tool _now he needed to get a few other tools before tackling his next hobby project.

**I love cars & trucks so of course I had to give Callen cool flashy ride. He shows that playful side sometimes & I can see him driving this beautiful blue Dodge truck. The blue matches his eyes alittle when they darken. I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Tools 2

**Tools #2**

**Callen goes shopping for more hobby supplies.**

Callen pulled over in front of Sam's house and dialed his partner's cell phone. "Hey Sam I need to go get some stuff at the home supply store, want to come with me?"

"Home supply store G, what do you need from there? You haven't already broken your basketball hoop have you?" Sam started grabbing his wallet and keys and heading towards the door. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sure Sam, I'll be waiting for you." Getting out of the truck Callen leaned against the side waiting for his partner to come out.

The first thing Sam saw as he exited his house was the bright blue truck sitting in front of his house with his partner leaning against it. "I didn't know we had trucks in the carpool; you better not scratch this baby of Hetty will skin you alive. Throw me the keys and I'll drive."

"It's not from the carpool Sam, I bought it this morning." Callen patted the hood before crawling behind the wheel."I decided if I was going to have a hobby I would need a truck to haul stuff in so I wouldn't have to call you every time."

"Good thinking G, it's a nice truck but it seems a little flashy for you. Usually you go for something a little more subdued than this." He started checking out the interior, playing with the switches and going thru the glove dept. "Did you trade the Jag in for it?"

"No, I kept the Jag this is my hobby truck Sam, I need it to help me with my hobbies. It's not like I bought it just because I liked it that would be foolish." Stopping at a red light Callen looked over at Sam and smirked. "It's just a truck."

"Oh yea, try telling that to someone else man. I saw the way you looked at this truck why I bet you already have a name for it, right?"

"Come on Sam, when have I every named a vehicle? I told you I needed a truck to haul stuff in, that's why I got it." Callen avoided looking at his friend.

"You keep telling yourself that G, no one buys a fancy blue truck with stripes and sports wheels just to haul stuff. Look at all the extra's it's got piled on it, besides you wouldn't let me drive it. That says a lot right there, you always let me drive." He sat back with a satisfied look on his face. "You my friend are in love with this truck so just admit it."

Chuckling with his blue eyes twinkling Callen glanced over at Sam and smiled. "Ok maybe I did go overboard on the truck, but it spoke to me. I've never had a car or truck call my name like this one did. You got to admit, its one bad ass truck."

"Its bad ass alright, I just never pictured you as a truck guy. What's next cowboy boots and a gun rack?" He smiled to take the sting out of his words. "You got the country music tuned in yet? Don't worry about naming it, I'll think of one."

"Shut up Sam. Come on and help me pick out the stuff I need or I'll leave your smart ass here."

"Ok but maybe you should tell me what exactly we're here to get, that way I can be of more help." Sam grabbed a cart and they walked thru the doors.

"I want to build a table so I need to get some wood, nails and stuff like that."

Checking out the various types of wood on display he made his choice and loaded the items he wanted in the cart moving on to pick up the other accessories he would need for the project he had in mind.

"What kind of table are you building, is a dining room table, a bedside table or what?" Sam paused as they passed by a display of ladders he stopped. "I think you should get a ladder while we're here, and what about other tools don't you need some of those also? Like a hammer and a saw or maybe a drill."

"Throw a ladder In but I really don't need anything else, after all you've got plenty of tools, right?" Callen smirked at Sam "You don't have a problem letting me borrow your tools do you buddy?"

Ignoring the pained look that had appeared on Sam's face he pushed the cart up to the register and made his purchase flirting just a bit with the female sales clerk.

"Let's see you put those muscles to work and get this truck loaded Sam. I'll buy you lunch afterward."

"You better buy me lunch and a beer too for all this work."

"Hey G weren't you supposed to turn back there?" Sam twisted around in the seat. "Did you buy a new house to go with your new truck and hobby?"

Not bothering to answer Callen pulled into a self storage lot and keyed in the code before driving to a unit at the back. He sat there for a few minutes with a strange look on his face before getting out and unlocking the unit and pulling up the door.

"What is this G, who does this stuff belong to?" Sam had climbed out of the truck to stand beside his partner, taking in the neatly arranged boxes inside. "Talk to me G, I need to know what this is."

Shaking his head Callen walked in and grabbed an old red toolbox "It's my stuff Sam, stuff that doesn't fit in my back pack so I leave it here until I need it."

"Ok I get it's your stuff so why isn't it at your place? You've got plenty of room now."

"I don't want it there, some of this stuff has bad memories attached to it Sam. I didn't want to bring those into my house so I just left it all here." Callen looked up "Somehow I've managed to collect quite a few tools over the years so I figured why buy new ones. I can just use these."

"Sure G, let's just load up what you need and get over to your place." Sam could see that Callen wasn't ready to talk about the stuff in the shed. "Don't forget you promised to buy me lunch, I don't want any of that greasy crap you call food."

"Ok buddy, I know just the place to go; they have turkey burgers on the menu for you and cheeseburgers for me." Callen locked the unit and got back in the truck. "

"Sound great. Hey how about Reba? Yea Reba sounds perfect for this truck."


	4. Old Tools & Old Ghosts

**Old Tools, Old Ghosts**

"Let's get the truck unloaded and then we can relax and eat lunch." Callen climbed in the back of the truck and started handing stuff to Sam. "Here take the ladder off so we can get the wood out."

"Sure G, where do you want me to put the ladder?" Sam easily lifted the ladder out and walked towards the garage. "How about we put it all in the garage for now?"

"Ok, let me unlock the door and see how much room there is; I need to put the truck in here later on." Unlocking and pulling up the door both men studied the space left beside the car already in the garage. "I don't know Sam there doesn't seem to be a lot of room in here; maybe we should put most of it on the patio."

"We can do that G, but are you sure you want to leave all this stuff outside? Suppose someone decides they need a little home repair work and wants to save money by using your stuff." He smiled at his partner "I think we should put it all in the garage; if you don't want to leave Reba out overnight you can always move your car, you know the $80,000.00 Jag to the driveway and park Reba inside."

"Very funny Sam, I've only got one word to say to you. Charlene, it's not like you parked her outside now is it." G smirked at Sam "Didn't you have her in a climate controlled storage area with security?"

Sam had a pained look on his face "Please you can't be comparing this monster truck wanna be to my classic Challenger? That's not cool G, not cool in any way."

Throwing his hands up "I'm just saying don't be talking crap about my ride. This is a garage; you're supposed to keep your car in the garage. That's all I want to do, keep my car & my truck in my garage."

"I'm not telling you not to keep your truck in your garage; I'm just saying if you leave building materials outside more than likely they won't be here in the morning." Sam picked up a box of nails and carried them to the patio. "I'm trying to look out for you G; you're new to this homeowner thing."

"Look Sam if it makes you feel any better I'm going to put down a tarp and move all this inside. So quit acting like my mother and get busy before lunch gets cold."

"Fine why don't you grab the rest of this stuff and we'll be done." He dropped the last load of wood on the stack before going back to grab the food bags out of the car. "You got anything to drink with this?"

Callen walked inside to get a couple of beers before sitting beside Sam on the steps outside. "Here you go, thanks for helping me out today."

"Anytime G, you know I got your back." Unwrapping the turkey burger he took a big bite.

Feeling his partner's eyes on his back Callen finally gave a sigh and turned to face Sam. "Ok spit it out, what is it you're dying to ask me about?"

"The storage unit, what all do you have in there and where did it come from? I thought the only thing you owned was the bed roll and the stuff in your box."

"Unfortunately you don't get to be my age without some stuff sticking to you." There was a pained look in the blue eyes. "Anyway when it became obvious a few years ago that I needed to keep some things the storage unit was an easy solution. I rented it under a different name and paid the rent in advance for several years."

"Makes sense to do it that way, I'm guessing Hetty knows?" Sam spoke quietly not wanting Callen to shut down and stop talking. "Where did you get the tool box, it looks pretty well used."

"An old friend gave it to me a long time ago; said one day I would need it that a real man needed to know how to fix things. He taught me how to use most of the tools in it.' He smiled at the memory of the faded blue eyes teaching him how to sand and varnish a piece of wood, how to hammer a straight nail and use a wrench. "It was one of the first things I put in the storage unit."

"That has to be Gibbs, right?" Getting an affirmative nod he kept on "What else you got in there if you don't mind me asking."

"Not much really; some old books and papers, a few pieces of clothes, you know it's just stuff. Don't you have stuff you keep for no reason?"

Sam knew he had gotten as much information as he was going to get at this point, if he kept pushing Callen would shut down and withdraw. "Cool, sounds like what anyone would keep in a storage unit."

"You never did answer me, what kind of table are you planning on building?" He would let it go for now, but Sam knew there was something important in the unit that his partner didn't want to speak of. "I figure if Gibbs taught you how to use those tools you must be pretty good with them."

"I think an all-purpose table; you know big enough to clean your weapons or work on your computer at. I guess it could be called a dining table except I don't really do the whole dinning thing. Anyway I figure if I'm going to have a hobby it might as well produce something useful."

"I'm glad you're serious about this hobby thing, I've always said you needed something besides reading Russian Literature to occupy your time." He laughed as he got up to throw away their garbage. "Maybe now you'll start listening to the other stuff I tell you; how to eat better and take care of your body. Stop putting all that crap in it."

"Right Sam that will happen about the same time I meet a nice girl and settle down." Callen smirked "Don't hold your breath; it's just a hobby not a lifestyle change."


	5. Memories

**Memories**

**Here is a short update. **

Callen let a Russian curse fly as he hit his thumb with the hammer. Throwing the offending tool on the floor he began to wonder if he had overestimated his ability to build the table. True he hadn't attempted to build anything in years but the skills he had learned from Gibb's had seemed so fresh in his memory. Deciding he needed a break he hung his tool belt on the back of his chair and grabbed a beer before heading outside.

Sitting on the steps at the back of his house Callen closed his eyes and pictured the basement at Gibbs's house. He could almost hear the voice of his friend telling him to relax and not push so hard, to take the time to enjoy the feel of the tools in his hands. A smile slid over his face at the memory of a severe tongue lashing delivered by Gibbs for ruining a piece of wood by not checking his measurements before he made his cut.

Feeling more relaxed he finished the beer and headed back to his work area, strapping on his tool belt with the same ease he strapped on a gun belt. The tools felt more familiar in his hands as he measured and cut the wood into lengths needed for the table he was building. As the thought of Gibbs returned to his mind he pulled out his phone and took a quick photo of his project, adding a quick text before he sent it to the grey haired agent.

Across the country Gibbs heard the tone that signaled an incoming message as he spoke to Abby. Pulling out his phone he clicked on the icon and saw a photo of wood, sawdust and tools a laugh escaping as he read the message.

"You laughed Gibbs, what made you laugh. Who was the text from; can I see it?" Abby peered over his shoulder. "Why would someone send you a picture of a bunch of wood asking _if you want to help_? Oh that's Callen's number; he must be building something for his house."

"It's about time he put something in that house."


	6. Stain & Varnish

**Stain & Varnish**

**Callen gets a visit from an old friend.**

He ran his hand over the smooth wood a satisfied smile on his face as he surveyed the completed table. It was a beautiful piece of work if he did say so himself. Grabbing his phone he snapped a couple of photos to shoot off to Gibbs, eager to hear what his mentor would have to say.

On his way to the kitchen to grab a well-deserved beer Callen heard a knock on his door and changed his path to see who was at the door. Figuring it was Sam coming by to check on his hobby project; he was surprised to see a much smaller silhouette thru the window. Grabbing his gun off the table he approached the door with caution looking thru the peephole to see a familiar face.

"Good way to get shot Renko; I would think you of all people would know to call before dropping by." Callen opened the door as he shoved the gun in the back of his jeans. "I haven't seen you in months, what brings you to my door?"

Mike grinned at Callen as he walked inside straight to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, handing one to G. "I had to come in to headquarters to see Hetty about an expense report and I heard a rumor that I had to check out."

"What rumor would that be? The one about our resident lovebirds who deny they have a thing or the one Hetty ripping a piece off Sam for getting her Jag shot?" He twisted off the beer cap and put his gun back on the kitchen counter. "That's about as much gossip as we have going on these days."

"No none of those, though I do find the one about Kensi and Deeks a little hard to believe. I mean why would she go for surfer dude when she could have a real man like me. But no, the one I'm checking on is about the resident bad ass that's taking up a hobby." Renko tossed a cheeky grin at G "Seriously man, what kind of wuss have you turned into with the hobby crap?"

"You've been talking to Sam right, what kind of hobby did he say I was starting? He had better not mentioned that scrapbooking stuff."

Mike finished his beer and went back to get another holding up the bottle to G before coming back into the living room. "He didn't say anything about scrapbooks, all he said was you were getting soft in your old age and becoming Holly Home maker. When are you going to get some furniture for this place; I could use a place to sit."

Looking around the sparsely furnished space his eyes spotted the table. "Now this is a nice piece of work here; you should get some more stuff like this. Once it gets stained and varnished this table will last for decades, look at the solid workmanship here."

Callen grinned as he strutted over to Renko "Thanks Mike, I hadn't built anything in a long time. I'm glad you approve."

"You built this; furniture building is your hobby? Hell man that's not a wussy thing to do; it's a manly hobby. How about building me one when you get a chance?"

G grabbed a couple of rags and a can of stain and handed them to his friend. "Help me get this stained and varnished and we'll talk about it. But first I'm going to need your help with Sam; it's time for him to pay.

The two men worked late into the night to finish off the table, pausing only for a dinner of pizza and more beer frequent laughter spilling out as they planned the prank on their friend.

**Yes I know they killed off Renko in the finale, but he will live on in my NCIS LA world.**


	7. Pride in Workmanship

**Pride in Workmanship**

**If you build something you want to show it off a little, right?**

Callen stepped back from the table and admired his handiwork now that the stain and varnish had dried. He chuckled as he remembered Renko's attempts to help him with the stain. Really the man did not have a clue when it came to working with wood. Gibbs would have head slapped Mike into the next county if he had seen him rubbing the stain in against the grain of the wood, luckily they had started on the backside of the table so the mistake couldn't be seen.

He walked over to his chair and grabbed his workbag and placed it on the table before picking up the chair and bringing it over to sit by the table. Sitting down he opened the bag and took out the laptop and his papers and spread them out; oh yeah this was going to work out way better than the floor. Opening the laptop he puttered around on the computer for a few minutes before catching a whiff of body odor.

Deciding he needed a shower Callen ripped his shirt over his head and went towards the bathroom. After a quick shower and change of clothes he found his self standing in the living room staring at the table. Was it shallow that he really wanted someone to come over and admire his table? He had never felt the need for acknowledgement by his peers before, but he really wanted his friends to see what he had created.

Picking up the phone he quickly texted Sam to see if he wanted to come over for a beer. While waiting for a response he picked up his papers and computer, putting them back in his work bag leaving the table empty. His phone beeped with an incoming message that Sam would be there shortly.

While he waited for his partner to show up Callen took a couple of photos of the completed table and sent them to Gibbs, knowing he would want to see the finished project. Since he had the photos ready to go he couldn't help but send one to Hetty as well, thinking she would like to see that he was finally doing something besides work.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Sam walked up the steps and opened the door. "To what occasion do I owe the honor of an invite from the usually antisocial G Callen?"

"I do stuff with you all the time Sam; how could you say I'm antisocial?" Callen looked surprised at the comment. "I was over at your house last week for dinner."

"That's what I mean G; I have to ask you to do something. This is one of the rare times you've actually invited me to your place." He smiled to take the sting out of his words. "So what's the deal, why am I here?"

G wouldn't look Sam in the face. "Its no big deal I just thought you would want to see the end result of my table building." Now that Sam was here Callen was a little embarrassed.

"You finished it already, that was quick work. Let me see it." Sam got up and went inside to stand speechless at the sight of the table. "Dam G, you built this by yourself? I had no idea you could build something like this."

"It's just a table Sam, not that big a thing." He was really embarrassed now wishing he had never called his partner to come over. "There are plenty of nicer looking tables in the world."

Pulling out his phone Sam quickly snapped a picture and sent off the photo. "Deeks is going to be green with envy when he sees this. I'd better send it to Kensi too or she'll kick my butt for leaving her out."

They had grabbed a couple of beers and where sitting outside talking when the SUV pulled up.

"I can't believe you finally got furniture for your house Callen; where did you get the table from, IKEA?" Kensi smiled as she and Deeks walked up to the door.

"I'll bet that was a fun shopping experience for the sales clerk, did you give them you stone face when they tried to up sale you Callen." Deeks rubbed his arm when Kensi punched him. "Let me guess it was a woman clerk and you dazzled her with those baby blues."

"Do you even hear yourself talking Deeks; first you insult Callen and then you accuse him of having to flirt to get a good deal." She opened the door and went in. "Nice table Callen, why didn't you get some chairs to go with it?"

G looked at Sam in disgust "This is all your fault Sam, next they're going to want beer and food, oh yeah Deeks is going to want food. Start calling for pizza now."

"I didn't get chairs Kensi because I didn't buy the table at IKEA, I built it." He couldn't help the look of pride that made his blue eyes flash a little brighter. "Maybe I'll do chairs next."

"You built this, for real." Deeks had walked up in time to hear what Callen said. "Wow there really is no end to your talents is there? Seriously you are the NCIS answer to Batman and this is your Batcave."

Kensi had pulled out her phone to make a call "Nell its Kensi, call Eric and both of you guys come over to Callen's, we're having a party."

"What are you doing Kensi, why did you invite them over?" His blue eyes had a dazed look, there had never been this many people in his house before.

"Callen we can't leave out Nell and Eric if we're having a team party right? Now do you have enough beer or does Deeks need to do a run?"

His phone beeped saving him from having to answer, the text was from Gibbs

_Nice job on the table now put something on it like food._


	8. Clean Up & A Surprise

**Clean Up & A Surprise**

He surveyed his normally sparse living room, taking in the empty paper cups & plates. Rubbing his head he thought back over the events of the prior night. He was still trying to figure out how calling Sam over to check out his completed table had morphed into a team party. The only people not to show up at his house had been Hetty and Nate; no one had called Hetty and Nate was out of the country.

Oh well the mess wasn't going to clean itself up so he'd better get started. Grabbing a trash bag Callen started picking up the cups and plates and used napkins. After taking the bag to the outside trash can he went back and started grabbing the empty beer and soda cans; making another trip outside to place the empties in the recycle bin.

Returning to the house he wet a cloth and washed off the kitchen counters before heading over to his table to wipe it down. Running his fingers across the smooth surface he cycled the compliments from his friends thru his mind, a small smile creeping over his face. All of them had said good things about his table just as all of them had remarked about the lack of chairs. Walking back over to the sink he rinsed the cloth out and draped it over the faucet.

Callen picked up his workbag and took out his computer and set it up on the table before walking over to pull his chair over. Settling in at the table he turned on the computer and waited for it boot up. Hearing a truck stop outside his house Callen grabbed his gun and silently made his way over to peek out the window; looking out he could see a delivery truck stopped outside.

He waited for the driver to get back in the truck and drive away before opening the door. Picking up the package G brought it inside to the kitchen counter pausing to stow his gun away. He immediately checked the return address a strange look crossing his face at what he saw. Carefully opening the box he removed he tissue paper to reveal a large wooden bowl. He had never seen a bowl like this one, it was not your normal round shaped bowl; the edges waved in and out in a random pattern in an earthy brown tone.

Going back to the box he pulled out an informational pamphlet about the bowl and a sealed envelope. The information on the pamphlet said the bowl was an Enrico Rootworks Lacquered Bowl made from a recovered Chinese Fir tree called a Shan Mu. Knowing there was only one person in the work who would send him something like that he picked up the creamy ivory colored envelope opening it to removing the matching piece of stationary.

As he read the words written on the matching paper with a beautiful handwriting his other hand caressed the bowl a soft smile appeared on his face and his blue eyes lit up.

_Mr. Callen, I sincerely hope this small token of my appreciation will compliment your table. Seeing the beautiful work of art you created with your own two hands so moved me I had to find the perfect item to show my approval. _

_That being said, please do not deface either of these works of art with weapons or any of that atrocious junk food you insist on consuming._

_Hetty_


	9. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

**Callen needs to find some help. He looks to someone unexpected.**

Callen had researched chairs; he knew what he wanted to go with the table but also knew he would need some help getting them built. Gibbs would be the logical person to ask; he just wasn't sure his mentor would be up for making the trip to the West Coast to help him out.

He had considered Sam then nixed the idea immediately; his partner had no desire or time to help him out. All of Sam's spare time was spent with his family and G wouldn't take him away from them. He didn't consider Renko at all except to laugh at, after the staining incident and hearing about the sanding screw up from Gibbs there was no way he would risk his projects to Mike's help.

The only other guys he really knew well were Eric and Deeks; maybe he was misjudging the computer tech but he couldn't see him being interested in actually building something out of wood. Now maybe if it was a computer game about building Eric would be on board.

That left Deeks; G hadn't really given a lot of thought to what Deeks did in his spare time except surf and bug Kensi. He had realized a long time ago that he had more in common with the blonde detective than most people knew; Callen had seen the looks of anguish and pain in Deeks eyes that he occasionally saw looking back at him in the mirror. He knew the happy go lucky, always ready with a joke persona that Deeks showed to the world was just a front.

When Deeks first came to work with NCIS Callen had been skeptical about his abilities but had come to realize in a short time that Marty Deeks was an excellent undercover agent. He could slide into an alias almost as well as Callen did himself. He had also proved to be an excellent partner for Kensi; always having her back, willing to sacrifice his own wellbeing to protect the brunette from danger.

Maybe he should check out how handy Deeks really was.

Deeks had just finished surfing and was gathering up his stuff to head back home when his phone beeped. Checking the screen he was surprised to see Callen's name appear. Usually the only time the senior agent contacted him was for work and to his knowledge there was nothing happening this weekend. Hoping that nothing had changed he pulled up the message reading it with a frown; why did Callen want to know what he was doing today? Sending off a quick reply that he had no plans, Marty grabbed his stuff and headed to his car to pack up. Pulling off his wetsuit he pulled a t-shirt over his head before stowing his surf gear in the car. When his phone buzzed again Deeks saw Callen had sent a reply asking if he wanted to go on a road trip. Taking a seat in the car he sat and stared at his phone wondering what was going on? Was this some bizarre initiation that had been delayed when he started working with the team?

Deciding to just go with it he shot a text back to Callen that he was headed home to clean up and would see him in about an hour.

Callen pulled up to Deeks place about an hour later and hopped out of the truck to head up the sidewalk.

Opening the door "So Callen what's with the road trip, are we hunting big game or terrorists? Should I bring beer or a sniper rifle?"

"Really Deeks, that's the best you've got? Look I wanted to go check out a couple of salvage yards for some reclaimed wood and thought you might want come along for the ride." Callen stood with his hands in his pockets, a slight smile on his attractive face. "I figured I would be driving past a couple of good surf spots you might want to check out."

Looking past Callen's shoulder he could see a surfboard in the back of the truck "You surf, you've been holding out on me all this time. Are you like a Moondoggie kind of surfer or a Big Kahuna?"

"Grab your board Deeks and get in before Gidget come by, I don't have all day to waste." Shaking his head G headed back towards his truck. "I just thought we might try to get to know each other a little better; after all you've been part of the team for quite some time and we've never hung out just the two of us."

"Ok that actually sounds like fun; hang on while I grab my stuff and I have to leave a message for Gidget so if I don't make it back she knows who to ask where the body is."

Marty threw his board in the back and climbed inside the truck "This is going to be the male verison of Thelma and Louise is it?"

"Shut up Deeks."


	10. Road Trip Part 2

**Road Trip Part 2**

**I hope this works, I've rewritten is several times looking for the right interaction and this was what I came up with.**

With a sigh of frustration Callen pulled into the minimart and turned to Deeks "Listen to me, go use the bathroom, do not stop to get a cold drink or coffee. We've had to stop 3 times in the last hour for you; if I have to stop for you again I will take your cell phone so you can't call for help and leave you on the side of the road. Do you understand?"

"Got it, I'll be right back." He took a few steps towards the store before turning back "You wouldn't really leave me would you? Kensi would be real mad if you did."

"She would only be mad because she had to train a new partner; not because I left you. It must drive her crazy on a stake out; riding with you is giving me a new appreciation of her patience." He sent a glare at Deeks "Stop wasting time; go do your thing and come back."

Deeks hurried to the rest room feeling a little hurt at Callen's comment. He knew Kensi loved having him as a partner; ok he didn't _know_ he just thought she did. Coming out of the restroom he checked to make sure the blue truck was still there before being distracted by the display in front of him.

Quickly making a purchase he hurried out the door climbing into the truck. "I'm ready; let's hit the road and find those surf spots."

Tired of the silence in the truck Callen took a quick look at his companion. "Why don't you find us some music Deeks, maybe some classic rock and roll?"

He was beginning to think he had made a mistake in asking the detective to come along. There had been little to no conversation so far except for the constant requests for pit stops; the man must have a bladder the size of a peanut. If things didn't change soon he was going to turn around and go back home.

Deeks spent a few minutes dialing in a radio station before speaking "Callen you were joking about Kensi and me right? Do you really think she wouldn't miss me as her partner?"

The blue eyes surveyed him for a moment before the senior agent spoke "Marty, you really need to get over this insecurity issue. I will admit I had my doubts at first but you have proven to be an excellent partner to Kensi. There is no one I can think of that she trusts more than you, so get over it. You are a part of the team now; just as much as anyone else. I do not want to have to tell you again."

"Ok got it; you all love me and can't live without me." His smile lit up his face at the words of acceptance from someone he so admired. "Here, I got these for you."

Opening the bag Callen found a couple of Tootsie Pop Suckers. "Thanks you can never have too many of these."

"You said you wanted to check out salvage yards for reclaimed wood; are you looking for something in particular?"

"Not really, I was looking at some beds on the internet that used reclaimed wood and thought they looked interesting. I think that type of look would go well with my house."

"A bed, you want to build a bed?" Deeks got a smirk on his face as he looked at Callen "Does this mean you've got some action lined up there buddy? Because I've heard all about the famous bedroll and how you don't need a bed; so if you're going to build a bed it must mean you've found some hot babe to share it with."

Giving an evil smirk "Well I was going to tell you later today but since you brought it up; there's this brunette with the most beautiful eyes and body that will make you cry." He couldn't help the silent chuckle at the look on Deeks face.

His head whipped around so fast it was a wonder he didn't break his neck as he stared at Callen in horror. "Are you talking about Kensi? How could it be Kensi, I spend every day with her; I would know if she was seeing someone." There's no way that could be true. Right Callen, it's not true you're just yanking my chain, right?"

"We are undercover agents Deeks, we do secret for a living." He decided to continue the torture for a few more minutes. "All those times she didn't answer her phone, she was with me. It's been going on for years, not even Sam knows. Now Hetty she probably knows, after all Hetty knows everything."

"Oh, I had no idea you two had something going on. Why didn't she tell me? I'm her partner I thought we shared stuff." Deeks could see it, how she would be attracted to Callen, most women were. This would be why she always turned him down, because she was in love with Callen.

Seeing the sad look settle in on Deeks face Callen knew he needed to back off. "Are you really that gullible? Kensi is like a sister to me, I could never even imagine being with her that way. Believe me the only time I've ever come close to being that way with her was on a mission."

"Ha Ha Callen, that was very funny. Wait until I tell her about this, I bet you won't think it's so funny than." The look of relief on his face was comical as if he had been given a last minute reprieve from a death sentence.

"You really want to go there Deeks? Because if you tell her what I said I'll have to tell her how you reacted?" Callen's blue eyes twinkled. "Let's make a deal, I won't tell Kensi how upset you get at the thought of her with someone else and you won't tell anyone about me building a bed. OK?"

"Fine that works for me; so do you have a picture of this bed you want to build?" Taking the photo he looked over the bed. "This is really nice, simple but beautiful. You know I could help you out with this if you want. I've done some carpentry work in the past."


	11. Stains & Photos

**Stains & Photos**

**I wanted to do a Callen and Eric chapter. They should be friends but I had trouble writing Eric. I hope it sounds somewhat like his character.**

Callen parked his truck beside Eric's Prius, grabbing his bag and making his way to the office. Stowing his bag away he headed towards the break room to grab coffee before starting his day.

"Morning Eric has anything come up that I need to know about?" The computer tech jumped a little as he came up silently behind him. "Sorry man I thought you heard me."

Grabbing a paper towel to wipe up the spilt coffee Eric looked at Callen strangely. "How do you do that; did you take a class in sneakiness or what? Now I'm going to smell like coffee all day."

"No I've never taken a class in sneakiness as you call it; I just know how to move without making a lot of noise." Leaning back against the counter he watched Eric try to wipe the coffee stain off his shirt. "I have a couple of extra shirts in my locker if you want to change."

He stopped wiping at the stain to stare at the other man "You would lend me a shirt; one of your shirts to wear? That would be really cool Callen."

G smirked at Eric before pushing away from the counter to head towards the locker room. "Well it is kind of my fault for sneaking up on you I guess; besides it's just a shirt no big deal. Come on I'll show you what I've got and you can make your choice."

Eric followed him to the locker room watching as he opened the door to his locker. "Take whatever you need; just close the door when you're done. I'll see you upstairs."

Left alone he looked over the selection; there were several long sleeve t-shirts with a couple of button up shirts available all in dark grey or black except for the blue ones. No way was he putting on a blue shirt of Callen's' Eric didn't even want to think of the remarks that would be made if he showed up in one of G's trademark blue shirts. He would stick with one of the grey t-shirts and pull his hoodie over the top. Maybe no one would notice he was wearing one of the agents' shirts. Pulling it over his head he was surprised that it fit as well as it did; he had always thought of the agent as a bigger guy but the shirt was only a little bit loose on him. Turning to grab his stained shirt Eric saw several photos flutter off the shelf in the locker and hit the ground face down.

He stood frozen in place for a moment trying to figure what to do; normally picking up the fallen pictures and putting them back in the locker would be no big deal. But it was Callen's locker and Callen's pictures; Callen who was an extremely private person that didn't share his personal life with anyone. Who knew what was in those photos and how the agent would feel about someone else seeing them.

Eric thought about walking away like he hadn't seen them fall but that seemed a cowardly thing to do. While Eric wasn't a field agent he didn't like to think he was a coward, it wasn't as if he had done anything wrong the pictures had fallen out without warning. If he left them there anyone could come along and pick them up; no Callen had done him a favor lending him a shirt, the least he could do was pick up the photos and give them back without looking at them.

With an apprehensive look on his face he picked up the pictures, put them on top of his stained shirt face down and went looking for Callen.

Walking up to his desk with an anxious expression on face he held out the photos "Hey, Callen these dropped out of your locker while I was changing so I brought them to you. Don't worry I didn't look at them."

When Eric had started talking Callen had looked up from the report he was writing, seeing the pictures in his hand. With a relaxed look on his face G took the photos and turned them over so Eric could see what they were. "Oh, these are just some pictures of a couple things I was interested in building. No big secrets to kill you over."

He tensed for a moment before realizing that Callen was teasing him. "Ok that's cool; hey these are really great. I really like that entertainment center; it would be perfect for my gaming stuff, do you know where I could buy one?"

Taping the photo in question with his pen "I can give you the builders name but be prepared to pay about $5000.00 for it."

Seeing the disappointed look on the tech's face as the words came out of his mouth Callen made an offer that even surprised him. "I could build you a similar one if you want; I mean you would have to pay for all the materials and help out a bit but it wouldn't be that hard to do."

"Really, you would do that for me?" Eric had a stunned look on his face, he and Callen had always gotten along but they had never really hung out away from work. "That would be great but can I ask why you would want to build that for me."

"I like to build stuff and I've only got so much room in my place; I don't want it to be overcrowded with furniture. It's not that big a deal; in fact maybe you could do some electronic stuff for me in exchange?"

A skeptical look on his face Eric looked the older man in the eye "You have a chair, a lamp and a table in your house; there is no one on earth that would consider that overcrowded. Besides we both know you don't really need my help with any electronic stuff; I know you've already installed a state of the art security system."

Callen stood up with a pissed off look on his face. "Look if you don't want my help just say so; I told you I like to build stuff and I'm not ready to start on my next project. Think about it and let me know; it doesn't matter to me."

As soon as he finished speaking G walked away towards the gym leaving a stunned Eric behind him.

"Why is G so mad; is there a problem I don't know about?" Sam had passed his partner on the way back from a workout. "Hey, Eric how's it going."

Slowly turning to face Sam with an apprehensive look on his face "I don't know what's wrong with him; we were looking at some photos and talking. The next thing I know he got pissed and took off."

"Really, Eric you expect me to believe G just got mad and walked off. There has to be more going on here, what were you guys talking about?"

Shaking his head a little he picked up the photo and handed it to Sam "I was admiring this piece of furniture and asking where I could buy it. Callen told me how much it was and then offered to build it for me in exchange for some help. I asked him why he would do that and it pissed him off."

Sam had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at the photo Eric handed him. "There has to more to it than that, what aren't you telling me? G doesn't get pissed over nothing; did you insult his building skills or something like that? You better go straighten this out; I don't want to spend all day riding around with an angry Callen."

Walking over to the gym, Eric peeked thru the window to see Callen shooting hoops. Opening the door he walked over with a hesitant look on face putting his hands out automatically to catch the ball when it came his way. "I don't know what I did to make you mad so you're going to have to tell me. Or not, tell me that is. I guess we can just ignore each other; though it will make it difficult to do my job."

"I'm not mad at you Eric; it just pissed me off that you didn't think I could build that piece of furniture, that's all." Callen grabbed the ball and sent it thru the net turning to look at the blonde with a blank look. "No reason why it has to get in the way of work. I'll text you the phone number for that builder and maybe you can work a deal with him."

"Hey it's not that I don't think you can build it I was just wondering why you would want to, build it for me that is. I mean it's not like we're best buds or anything, the only time we hang out is when the rest of the team is around." Grabbing the ball he threw it back to Callen with a questioning look on his face.

"Look, Eric I like to build stuff. I don't need or want a lot of stuff in my place so this would be perfect. It would give me a new project to work on and be useful for you at the same time." He aimed and sent the ball thru the hoop again. "If you want the unit fine, if not I'll find something else to build."

"No, Callen I do want it. Give me a list of what to get and I'll run by the wood store later." Eric had a big smile of relief on his face happy not to have to explain to everyone why Callen was in a bad mood. Plus he was getting a radical new entertainment center.

His blue eyes twinkling Callen followed Eric back into the office "Slow down surfer boy and let me figure out what we need. Then we'll take my truck; I don't think your little car can haul a bunch of lumber."


	12. Reflections

**Reflections**

**Finally an update for this, sorry it took so long but I've had a serious problem getting motivated. I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for sticking with me.**

It was almost dark by the time Sam dropped Callen off at home. The week had been long and grueling; the team had spent a lot of time tracking down a couple of marines trying to sell military weapons to terrorists before finally closing in on them earlier that day. The mission had ended in a warehouse where the marines refused to surrender and forcing a shoot out before the warehouse exploded with the marines inside. None of his team had been inside but they had all been in close enough proximity to blow them off their feet and pummel their bodies with debris.

His body felt bruised and battered as he unlocked the door and went inside, stopping to deactivate the alarm system before throwing his bag on the floor and heading to the bathroom. Pulling the torn dirty t-shirt over his head he threw it on the floor as he moved over to check his wounds in the mirror. There were a few spots on his chest already turning blue while the cut above his right eye was swelling at an alarming rate.

Callen reached in to the shower to turn on the water so it would be hot by the time he got in. Toeing off his boots and socks he unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them to the floor before stepping into the blessedly hot water pouring out of the shower head. For a moment he stood there with his arms braced against the pale aqua tiles, the hot water pounding down on his shoulders and back giving thanks that even if the bathroom looked like a holdover from the fifty's with its aqua and brown tiles and fixtures at least the shower head worked like it was brand new.

After washing the dirt and grime from his body he stepped out of the shower and picked up a fluffy brown towel, drying off his body before stepping back up to look in the mirror at the scruff on his face. Deciding to forego shaving until the next day Callen left the bathroom to head into his bedroom for clean clothes knowing the ones he had been wearing earlier where headed for the garbage. Thankfully they had not been from the wardrobe department but his own closet; at this rate he was going to have to replenish that closet very soon.

He pulled a pair of soft worn out jeans over his blue boxer briefs before reaching in the closet for an old white cotton shirt missing most of its buttons leaving it hanging open as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Getting a beer out of the fridge he looked over at his living room with its lonely chair sitting there. With a frown on his face he wished he had a comfortable couch like the one in the bullpen to collapse on. Maybe he should rethink the whole no furniture thing and buy one. On that thought he turned and left the living room heading to the back of the house picking up his gun as he went by where it lay on the table.

Unlocking the back door he stepped outside into the back yard; checking to make sure there were no unusual shapes or figures hiding in the shadows. Satisfied that he was alone Callen crossed over the brick patio before his bare feet sank into the velvety grass that blanketed the entire area. Sinking down onto a cushioned chaise lounge he secured his gun into the corner of the cushion adjusting his body into a comfortable position.

Gazing around the yard in waning light he smiled to his self at the small oasis he had created in his back yard. The grass was green and soft; the old rose bushes along the back fence let out a sweet fragrance now that he had pruned them into shape. The solar lights he had installed shed small pools of light around the perimeter of the yard reflecting off the shiny grill stationed in a corner near the house. The garden furniture he had picked up at a second hand store one Saturday. Once he had repaired a few broken slats and added some new cushions it looked as good as new. He had been considering putting in a fire pit but hadn't made a final decision on its placement yet.

Taking a drink of his beer he rested his head against the blue and brown plaid cushion and gazed up at the sky enjoying the peace and quiet. The cooling breeze blew gently over his body, his unbuttoned shirt fluttering in its wake as his mind wandered away from work to the projects he was planning; from the bed he wanted to build out of the reclaimed wood Deeks had helped him find and bring home, the entertainment center that Eric coveted and wanted him to build to the chairs needed for his new table.

Of course, the chairs would have to wait until he figured out how to get Gibbs to come to the West Coast and give him some help. The bed he could manage on his own especially if Deeks helped with the construction like he said he would. That left the entertainment center for Eric, it looked much more complicated than it was so that would be what he started next. Tomorrow he would make a materials list and pick up Eric before heading over to the lumber yard; afterwards they could get started on the project.

The basic construction of the entertainment center was no problem but when it came time to do some of the more intricate details he was going to need a few more specialized tools than he had in his garage. Callen knew where to find the tools he needed; they were in his storage unit packed away. He just had to decide if going back to the storage unit would be less painful than buying new tools. It would be silly to spend money on tools he already owned; however he would pay an emotional price if he went back to the unit. The memories that were attached to some of the items in that storage unit were ones he didn't want to deal with, it was the main reason he had packed the stuff up and walked away.

Rubbing his forehead Callen pushed the dark thoughts away and concentrated on his plans for the next day. Taking the last sip of beer he contemplated going in for another but decided to stay where he was and enjoy the cooling breeze for a while longer. Setting the empty bottle on the table next to his chaise lounge he thought of putting a small fridge out on the patio so he could have a beer whenever he was in the back yard and not have to go back inside.

As he glanced around the patio he rejected one idea after another on where to place the fridge before settling on the spot by the grill. His blue eyes drifted shut as the night breeze wafted gently over his body as he fell into a light doze dreaming of saws and carving tools instead of guns and bombs.

**I want to thank everyone who reads, especially those of you that take the time to leave a review.**


	13. Photo's

Photo's

**I checked to be sure and I still don't own them. Drat!**

Callen sat in the truck and stared at the door, trying to block the bad memories that were contained behind it. All he really wanted to do was drive away without ever going inside, to completely avoid the emotions that were tied to some of the items inside.

But there were other things in the storage unit that didn't have bad thoughts attached to them; tools that he needed to work on the projects he wanted to complete. Tools that would cost him quite a bit of money to replace; besides it would be silly to let a few bad thoughts keep him from opening that door. After all he was a special agent working for NCIS with past jobs at a number of alphabet agencies. His skills were deadly and legendary; many times he had stepped in front of a bullet or raced into a building wired to explode without hesitation. So there was no way a few bad memories were going to keep him from his goal.

Climbing out of the truck he approached the door and opened the lock, sliding the door up in one push. Callen surveyed the contents of the unit; his blue eyes ice cold as they glided over the boxes stacked inside.

He knew what was in each box and carton without having to check the labels on the side as he passed them by on the way to a couple of box's on the side. Grabbing the first box he quickly carried it out to his truck making a quick return trip for the second box.

As he turned to retrace his steps out of the storage unit Callen's foot caught the corner of a small stack of box's causing a couple to fall and spill out some of their contents. Letting a few curse words slip past his lips he sets down the box he was carrying to pick up the items scattered over the floor.

Picking up loose papers and photos he automatically takes the time to make neat piles before returning the items to the box. Glancing down at the photo on top of the pile he came to an abrupt stop at the sight of the brunette woman smiling up at him. The blue eyes darken as he remembers her dark eyes, the taste of her red lips and the feel of her silken skin under his hands. The fingers gripping the photo tighten for a moment as the memories of a marriage that really wasn't a marriage slide threw his head. Letting out a small laugh Callen recalls the last time he saw Tracy; in handcuffs being led away to serve time for her latest scheme. Somehow he didn't think she had cared for the silver bracelets he had enjoyed clicking on her wrists.

He placed the photos and papers back in the box, pausing to pick up a slightly worn dog chew toy. A rarely seen happy look settles on his face as the memories of a golden lab come back to him. Putting the toy to one side he searches thru the photos in the box until he finds what he is looking for. Stacking the fallen boxes back in their place Callen grabs the items he took from the "Tracy" box and shoves them in the box he had been carrying.

Leaving the unit he places the box in the back of the truck with the other box, pulling out the photo before climbing in the truck and driving away.

He's in a much better mood as he heads towards home; stopping to grab his favorite "animal style burger" from a drive thru on the way home dazzling the young woman in the window with the huge smile he gives her in return for the food bag.

Walking in the front door, Callen drops the food bag on the table before walking over to open the box over the fireplace. Pulling the picture of him kneeling beside the golden lab from his pocket he takes one last look before placing it in his treasure box.

As he walks towards the table he laughs "Maybe I should get a dog, wonder what Sam would think of that?"


End file.
